


Colores

by Miss_shrimpy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Colores, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Español, Primer Fanfic Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_shrimpy/pseuds/Miss_shrimpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si tan sólo él supiera, que ella era a quien buscaba. Si tan sólo ella supiera que él era a quien buscaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colores

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es de los primeros que escribo, espero lo disfruten  
> He tenido una pequeña obsesión por este hermoso programa. Y buscando Fanfics de la serie, noté que son muy pocos en español y quise probar un poco, lo encontré apasionante y quizá nos leamos seguido <3

**Rojo**

Un suéter rojo sobre el regazo de la profesora; una manzana roja en el árbol; el anuncio hexagonal color rojo que decía ‘alto’; el autobús rojo que trataba de rebasarlos; la luz roja del semáforo. Todo lo que veía era rojo. Un zapato rojo, un libro rojo, una catarina roja, incluso su gorra era roja. Todo era rojo. El rojo le recordaba a ella. Todo le recordaba a ella.  
Dio un suspiro. Dos suspiros. Era el quinto del día. ¿Cómo podía estar tan perdidamente enamorado? Sólo conocía una parte de ella. Pero era esa curiosidad la que lo impulsaba a querer conocerla. Algo dentro de él le decía que la parte que no conocía era más hermosa que esa que veía normalmente. ¿Era eso incluso posible? Sexto suspiro. 

**Azul**

Miraba el cielo por la ventana. Azul como sus ojos. Ojos de mar cristalino en los que podía nadar. Ojos en los que se perdía. Era un día soleado, sin viento, sin lluvia, sin ella. Contuvo su séptimo suspiro. Sería vergonzoso que la persona junto a él lo escuchara de nuevo. De reojo vio a su compañero de asiento, por fortuna, estaba dormido. Con la boca abierta, por poco roncaba; pero no pretendía interrumpir su sueño. Discretamente, volteó a su alrededor, la mayoría lo estaba. Era de esperarse después de tres horas de viaje y esas inolvidables experiencias que cada uno había atesorado durante la excursión. Soltó el séptimo suspiro sin culpa. Se acomodó en su asiento dispuesto a quedarse dormido. Sin saber que la dueña de su corazón pensaba en él, que ella de hecho, se sentaba en el asiento de atrás. Si tan sólo él supiera, que ella era a quien buscaba. 

**Verde**

Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas; el campo verde y fértil; el asiento verde del autobús que al parecer era cómodo, ya que todos estaban profundamente dormidos; la señal verde que indicaba la salida para la carretera. Un pequeño arbusto verde, una iguana verde, un gato con ojos verdes, incluso su blusa era verde. Todo era verde. El verde le recordaba a él. Todo le recordaba a él. Se asomó por la ventana. Sentía el viento, sentía que podía volar, se sentía libre, sentía su amor. En el asiento de enfrente dormía ya, el dueño de su corazón. Si tan sólo ella supiera que él era a quien buscaba. Se recordaban, se pensaban, se soñaban. Colores. Esos eran los colores de su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo!  
> Sé que me falta por aprender pero espero les haya gustado. No soy muy fan de este tipo de escritura, pero era un trabajo para la escuela así que salió esto. Al final no fue el trabajo que entregue, pero lo aproveché.
> 
> Pasense por mi Twitter si les interesa ver un poco de Fanart de ML:  
> https://twitter.com/Miss_shrimpy


End file.
